kittydog_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyanyel
Nyanyel is a cat who is biologically genderfluid, but mostly male. His element is unknown, but is possibly related to fish. History Nothing is known about Nyanyel's early life, except he had a love interest he was dating, but they broke up because Nyanyel thought they were not physically attractive enough. This love interest is currently unknown, although it may have been Rainborange. Personality Nyanyel is a narcissist and enjoys eating fish. He has ridiculously high standards when it comes to his love interests, telling his past lover that they were not attractive enough. He is usually shown as snarky, egotistical, vainglorious, and a little creepy, but occasionally he can be happy and carefree. Appearance Nyanyel is a light orange feline with white patches on his face, paws/legs, chest, and tail. He has jet-black eyes and usually wears neon-green spectacles that rest promptly on his eyes with no visible support. There are darker shades of orange in his ears and paw pads, in which are fish-shaped. There are lighter orange spots similar to the color of his fur on the inside of his ears. He has been depicted wearing a blue jacket. Nyanyel's void form or alias in the Void Universe, if he has one, is currently unknown. Abilities Nyanyel has no known abilities. Relationships Asha/Paeki It is unknown what Nyanyel and his mother think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Puffle It is unknown what Nyanyel and his mother think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. Fluffen It is unknown what Nyanyel and his sister think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. It is possible they are rather close, as they played board games (such as chess) together. Crystal It is unknown what Nyanyel and his niece currently think of each other, though they know of each other's existence. It was previously shown they had slight romantic interest in one another, but this has since been disregarded since Nyanyel was revealed to be Fluffen's brother (see Trivia below). Rainborange Rainborange and Nyanyel appear to be friends, as they are shown together often. However, Rainborange could possibly be the former love interest mentioned before. Trivia * Nyanyel has been confirmed to be extremely important to the plot of the story, possibly because of his familial relations with Fluffen. However, his significance is currently unknown. * He has been drawn with eyelashes. * He is very good at chess and beats Fluffen quite often in it, as stated by Kittydog in a tweet. * Nyanyel is often misspelled "Nyanel". Any misspellings on this Wiki should be corrected. * Before Nyanyel officially and canonically became Fluffen's sister, he was shown having a slight romantic interest in Crystal, who in turn also hinted in having feels for him. However, Nyanyel quickly turned her down, saying he would only date her if she had 2 crystals on her cheeks/face. Whether or not he was joking or serious is not entirely known, but has since been disregarded, due to the deviation depicting this has been taken down by Zola as it suggested incestual themes and was created before Zola knew what the role Nyanyel would have in the Kittydog Story. ** This is a not-so-subtle reference to the fandom-wide meme of Crystal being incorrectly drawn/depicted with a crystal on both of her cheeks, and how infuriating it was for Zola. Category:Characters Category:Felines (Cats) Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Male Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe